Wizard in ninja training
by PandA-HugS
Summary: Harry is sent to Konoha by Dumbledore after his second year so he can train through the summer. XXXX-I don't own Harry potter or Naruto! Sorry for the long pauses between updates! Reviews make them come faster though..:)
1. Ninja-Alien meet Wizard-Alien!

**So hey Everybody! It's been waaaay to long(hehe)! I should update more! And I know this is chapter one, not really signifigant but it trying to type chapter two (again) I had to go back a read the first. Doing so I edited a bit, nothing majoy is different so no need to go back and re-read. Just skip ahead to chapter two(When I get around to posting it) and go from there. Good news btw, I almost finished typing that one! Woo! **

0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

"Harry, instead of going back to the Dursley's this summer there is another option. A old friend of mine offered to let me send you to him to train." Dumbledore said with the famous twinkle in his eye.

"I thought there were blood wards sir? Wouldn't they fall?" Harry asked trying not to get his hopes up. The last year when he asked to stay Dumbledore mentioned them.

"How the blood wards will react I cannot hope to guess, your situation is once again unique, but if they do I am sure we can figure something out."

"What do you mean? You said I had to go or they would fail, even if I went someplace else wouldn't the result be the same?"

"Well yes, if you were to stay at Hogwarts or anyplace else on in this world then they would fail. They will probably still fail even if you aren't here, though they might stay up because you won't be dead. It will be interesting either way I'm sure." Albus seemed to ponder again what the most likely outcome of the wards' reaction. They would fail, he was almost sure of it, but he could just continue to send Harry back there each summer if he needed too. It was one of the best places to train somebody for war, or in this case a weapon.

"What do you mean not in this work sir? Where would I be going?" Harry asked. Another world? Would he really be sent into space? To Mars or Venus?

"Of course. The safest place for you in this world, or universe, would be your relatives, so naturally if it were limited to this world you would be sent there. Luckily, and thanks to Fawkes over there, we are not just limited to a single world. The number of occupants jumping is limited but I doubt that will be too much trouble. There isn't more then one savior after all. As to where you would be going is what can be easily described as a different dimension. We have taken to calling it another world in previous conversations about it but that is hardly the case. No doubt are you thinking of Neptune or something along those lines yes?" Harry nodded slightly blushing for thinking the wrong thing. "Well then let me try to explain. The place I would be sending you would be more on the lines of a second Earth. There will be different bodies of land and water, the geography will be drastically different as will customs and culture. Even time is different, what the summer is for us is a year and a half for them."

Harry thought on that, so they would be aging faster then him too. In his time there he would no doubt be the smallest again soon if not already. Unless he aged faster with them? Another experiment like the wards then. Being there he would also be able to do magic if its for training most likely, he would have to ask to bring some textbooks so he might get ahead some. With that he would be closer to getting rid of Voldemort and anything would be worth that. "Alright, but how can I go there? If they're so different how can we travel? Since I can do my magic there can I also bring some textbooks to study? I promise nothing to drastic but if I master the spells taught this and last year then i might be able to get ahead. I might be able to pass potions even.." Harry chuckled at the thought, no doubt if Harry was doing well Professor Snape would make the curriculum harder. It would still be worth it though.

"Excellent idea then Harry. I take it you agree?" Dumbledore waited for confirmation, a only slightly hesitant nod came from the young Potter. "Great! You can have 15 minutes to go to the library and barrow anything you might find useful, Madam Prince won't be taking stock until later and I can explain then, and then come back here. I will tell you how you will be getting there when you return."

Harry nodded and almost ran out of the room, returning after he was almost past the Gargoyle to grab his trunk to hold them. He would be able to hold more in there then carry and it would be lighter. He blushed again at the amusement in the headmaster's eyes when he came rushing back in then out again.

When he got to the library he quieted out of habit but continued his hurry. The librarian wasn't here so he opened his neat trunk he packed almost a hour ago on the table then ran to get books. He only used one of the compartments so he could fill the other one with only books from here, that way they won't be put with other things that could harm them (ink and sharp quills) and he could try to keep them organized. He passed the shelves pulling out third year books for every subject, including the introduction ones for the electives. Then he scanned extra and grabbed a few that looked interesting like; "_The Beedle and Bard, Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts,_and _One hundred and Seven Poiseness Plants and Animals-and how to harvest and tame them"_ then on his way back a few extra he didn't bother looking at but looked thick. He already read some in here and all the ones he got for Christmas because it helps him sleep, and they're fascinating so he didn't want to run out. Trying to fit them all in his trunk he considered he might have gone a little overboard. Shrugging and closing the trunk which was now noticeably heavier he started back to the headmaster's office.

"Okay Professor I'm ready!" He said after talking the stone guarding the office into letting him up. It took a while and a few threats but it finally got annoyed enough to let him in. From the increased amusement in the Professors eyes it looked like he knew what was going on. So Harry blushed again but sat straighter.

"Ah, the gargoyle gave you no trouble I hope?" The boy blushed and Albus laughed a little this time. "Very clever threats though my boy, do you even know some of the spells you mentioned?" He got a shrug and mumble this time. "Well it worked anyway. Now you are already late, though there is no real limit on knowledge, time or not, so I am going to explain this rather fast but you can ask for more details when you get there. Now, as you noticed the two worlds are very different. They are, the one thing that links them and allows us to be able to travel between them is the energy we use. Like here some of the people there have special abilities. What we call magic they call chakara. The two energies though used and named differently are really very similar and therefore created something of a bridge or link between us. Certain animals or Wizards and Witches like Merlin with amazing powers can access that link and travel between them. This world is the only one I think we are linked to, or the only one I have discovered. Fawkes since he is a phenix can go across and bring another. That other is you. He can only bring one at a time and it takes lots of his energy so you won't be able to send him back very often to get messages." Harry nodded and Albus could almost see him thinking harder then ever. "Now as said before we are out of time so you must be going, he bring this to the Hokage when you see him, I'll see you at the end of summer my boy, Fawkes will know when to bring you home. Lemon drop for the trip?"

"No thank you sir, and thanks for not sending me back to the Dursleys. See you at the end of summer then." He took the scroll and placed it in his back pocket near his wand. Grabbing his trunk tightly in one hand and movie his arm to give Fawkes who flew on his shoulder more perching room and nodded with a timid smile. In a flash of flames he was home.

"Was that wise Headmaster?" Severus Snape asked stepping out of the shadows where he watched the whole exchange.

"We will have to see Severus, I hope so. Care to join me on the checking of the ward expedition? I will be stopping at muggle stores looking for other interesting things as well."

With a roll of his eyes, which showed clear amusement, he nodded.

XXXNarutoXXX

"Why does he have to live with me though!" Naruto didn't get it, so there was some kid coming to Konoha so what? Why did he need to take care of the brat? He could barely take care of himself!

"Naruto! Think of this as a mission! You will need to take care of people on loads of S rank missions, this is practice! He is to be trained as a ninja, and currently he has less then average endurance and physical strength, you are to fix that. Make him a ninja while you yourself turn to one!" Old man Hokage said.

"Hai!" Naruto didn't know or realize it was to train! He would give it his best now, when was the brat coming anyway!? He wouldn't stand for tardiness if he was going to be the teacher! Naruto almost jumped out the window, the way he entered, when suddenly there was a giant red bird in the room accompanied and a scrawny boy his age next to it, who promptly fell on the ground and dropped a weird looking trunk and was looking just as confused as he himself was at their sudden appearance. "Hokage-Sama what's that? WHO'S that?" He asked looking at the old man. The old man himself had such a look of surprise on his face he couldn't help but laugh.

The Hokage, glaring at Naruto, then turned to Harry and speaking in broken English _tried_ to say "Are you Harry? We have were waiting for you." With a welcoming smile but it came out more as; "Happy birthday Harry. We will eat you now." Harry pulled out his wand, sure this was a trap from Voldemort or something of the sort. The blond laughing had said something that sounded like it was in a different language, so he cast a translate spell on himself but decided to listen a little more before they knew he could understand them. He backed up with Fawkes who was now tending to his tail feathers on Harry's shoulder. "Naruto! Stop laughing, you are going to scare him!"

The boy tried to stifle his laughter without much success but got out "What-did-you—say-to-him?" Before he hunched over and shook some more.

"I'm not the best with English but I tried to say 'Are you Harry? We have been expecting you' but I think I offended him instead." The old man with a weird had said glancing over at Harry who started to laugh himself.

He said in Japanese since the spell worked both ways "Sir, you said Happy Birthday then said you were going to eat me." Harry said then like Naruto doubled over laughing as the man's face turned bright red.

"Eat him? Old man your English sucks!" Naruto said finally getting over the old man's shock face but laughed some more when he saw him blushing so much.

"Yes well if you boys are quite done laughing we could get this settled." The old man said slightly grumpy at his mistake.

"Sorry sir, Dumbledore hadn't told me more about this place then I will be training more to defeat Voldemort. Would you mind filling me in?" Harry asked standing up straighter and putting his wand away.

"Who's Dumledore?" Naruto asked also straightening his back.

Harry turned to him, "He is my Headmaster, the one who sent me here." Harry answered turning his attention back to the old man.

"'Well then, welcome to Konoha. You can call me the Hokage, I'm in charge here, and this is Naruto. As I was explaining while waiting for your arrival he is going to be your trainer, roommate and guide during your stay. The plans haven't changed and you still plan to be here for the full year and a half?"

"Yeah, that's what the Headmaster said. That okay?" Harry asked. After arriving here and seeing the two he had doubts. What if he was a burden for them too? They could be being forced into this by Dumbledore like the Dursleys were.

"Yes, That works perfectly Harry, and as Dumbledore said or I hope mentioned at least you will be trained here to go against Voldemort. During your stay you will living with Naruto here. Until his school starts he will try to catch you up in all the training you need so you can learn all you can at the academy which you will be attending with him when it starts. You will find the three month of your summer will be around a year and a half here." The Hokage nodded trying to make sure what he said was correct.

"Wait a year and a half?!" Naruto snapped back into the conversation after hearing that "That's a really long time you know!" He said still waving his arms and yelling at the Hokage.

Harry turned to the blond "Sorry Naruto, but I'll try not to get in the way or anything." Harry said a little downcast. Once again he was being sent to live with people who don't want him.

"Harry don't worry about him, the worst you could do would make him eat right or wake up before noon. He just likes to complain, did Dumbledore give you something to give me?" the Hokage asked after changing the topic and shooting a glare in Naruto's direction.

"Oh right!" Harry exclaimed pulling the scroll out of his robe pocket. "Here you go sir."

"Thank you Harry, Naruto? I will send over Harry's stuff right to your house so he won't have to lug it around, maybe a tour now but start training as soon as he is settled okay? He has a long way to go. Best of luck, to the both of you." The old man said then dismissed them and opened the scroll hoping his old friend hadn't forgotten as much Japanese as he did English.

"Right Alien-kun I'm Naruto and I guess I'll be your tour guide before anything else." Naruto crossed his arms over his head and turned to see Harry smile some. Leaning in to look closer he noticed more about the boy next to him then in the Hokage's office. At first glance he really did look scrawny, but closer up you can see he is also more muscled. From what he could see with the weird clothes he arrived in he had more muscle then actual fat on him, even though he didn't have very much of anything more then sin on his bones. He really was very skinny. The midnight black hair that even though he nervously smoothed it and ran his fingers through it didn't seem to change from its bedhead state. It covered most of his forehead and he had to push it back a lot. His eyes were the greenest he had ever seen, like glowing emeralds almost. He had high cheekbones and a smooth looking face slightly pointy because of his weight.

"Naruto, you can just call me Harry. I'm hardly a alien, well maybe here but not here but it's weird to be called one." Harry said back with his arms at his side one hand to go through his hair at Naruto's intense studying of him. "What kind of magic will you be training me in? Defense or offence?" Harry asked looking more hopeful for defense and trying to get him focused on something else.

"Magic?" Naruto dropped his arms and stepped in front of Harry, "You know magic?!" He asked with excitement filling his face.

"Well, er.. yeah. Isn't that what you're supposed to train me in?" He stopped as to not run into the blond but was confused. How else was he going to defeat Voldemort? He could hardly cook or clean him to death and those were the only other things he was even slightly good at.

"Show me, show me!" Naruto shouted jumping up and down a little.

"Er..okay." Harry said pulling out his wand. "What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"I dunno, anything! Naruto asked wondering what the stick was for, was it a weapon?

"I know!" Harry said then said a few words under his breath, Harry then pointed his wand at Naruto and Naruto flew into the sky.

"What! Whoa!" Naruto said when he was floating above Harry, "How do you do that?" He asked spinning around.

Harry lowered Naruto to the ground and smiled "How about first you take me to your house and train me? I'll tell you about magic during the night and you train me during the day?" Harry asked stepping to the side so Naruto wasn't in front of him anymore. "Sounds great!" He said then Naruto disappeared onto a nearby rooftop. "Well come on then!" He called down to Harry.

"How do you do that?!" Harry called up his mouth open some.

"You can't even do that? I have to start you on the very basics?" Naruto jumped down and landed by Harry. "Okay, well good thing we have a full year and a half. You better have a lot of energy." Naruto stated nodding his head toward Harry who was just shaking off his surprise.

"I'll be fine, let's get started though." He said and started walking. "Where's your house anyway? Does every kid our age have a house of their own here?" Harry said turning his head toward Naruto.

"Nawh just me." He smiled at Harry "I was kicked out of the orphanage once I could take care of myself. And ever sense lived by myself you know?" Naruto turned to Harry "Hey hey won't you're parents be worried about you?" He asked Harry.

"Nah I'm an orphan. My parents died when I was a baby." Harry responded with a shrug. He tried to look sad around people when he talked about his parents but its not like he knew them so he could't miss them could he?

"Hmm." Naruto said squinting his eyes shut. "Then were both orphans!" He finally said turning to Harry "Hey are you hungry?"

"Sure." Harry said smiling; this blond had a lot of energy, and a random thought stream. It made Harry smile to see him jumping around so much.

"To ICHIRAKU'S!" Naruto shouted in the air then grabbed Harry's hand and ran to the ramen store. When Harry sat down realizing he didn't have any money with him Fawkes came flying in and landed on his shoulder, a scroll attached to his leg. The raven haired boy hardly realized he didn't follow him out of the office. Taking the scroll Harry untied it and opened it. The translate spell worked with reading and writing too but even so he had no idea what to do with it. Naruto saw the bird come in-how couldn't he? And when he realized Harry had no idea what to do with the scroll he took it.

"Here, with these scrolls they carry something, kind of like transporting them here. What you do to get inside is;" Naruto grabbed Harry's hand and bit his finger until there was blood then wiped it in a line across the page. "Now here reach your hand in and grab whatever's in there. You can re-use them and put new thing in them or whatever." He slid the scroll across the counter to Harry who had token out his wand and was healing his thumb to make it stop bleeding. "Just when the ink starts fading you have to be careful because it might stop working until you re-draw them.

Thanking and reaching his hand in a little cautiously he started feeling around. When he couldn't feel anything except what felt like smallish galleons and some paper he then he glared at Naruto, "Did you need to bite it?" He said reaching his hand and pulling out a bunch of the strange coins.

"How else was I going to get you to bleed?" Naruto smiled, he was secretly hoping he had a different blood color or something.

"I dunno I could have cut myself or something, do you know what these are?" He held out the handful of coins and a few of the weird pieces of paper to Naruto who being Naruto jumped up.

"That's all money! Is there more in there?" He asked taking the scroll and reaching his hand in, or tried to. It rejected him and didn't let it go through. Harry laughed as Naruto's face dropped when he couldn't get anything.

"Yeah, there's loads in there, is it enough to pay rent and stuff for the year and a half?" Harry asked anxiously. Naruto cleared his throat.

"Harry, this is way more than enough. You can do whatever you want in here now!" Naruto turned to his now rich friend. "As long as you take me with you!" He added smiling. He leaned over to nudge him a little.

"Like you would let me do anything but that, I am serious about training though. In my world it is very vital I can defeat this guy even if I die when I do." Harry said seriously.

"Hmm." Naruto squinted his eyes again but ordered for both of them. "Alright, fine, how about every Saturday we have off?" He asked looking at Harry.

He smiled "Sure, but only if we seriously trained the whole week." He said handing money to Naruto so he could pay. "But you also need to teach me the money here, what's what and how much is it worth?" Harry looked back in the scroll with a confused look.

"Easy! Look at these tiny silver ones, ten of them make up one of the one dollar bills. The big silver ones here only need four. The medium sized ones here need 20. The brown coins right here need 100. The brown ones are worth one, the small silver is worth 10 the medium 5 and the large silver is 25. Got it?" Naruto tried to explain.

"Sure.." Harry said in response putting the scroll in his pocket.

"Say say, before we go back to my house we need to get you some clothes!" Naruto said after he noticed what Harry was wearing. "It has to do with training so don't worry, you can't train in those!"

"I guess you're right.." Harry said when the food arrived. He looked at Naruto who said something before he started eating then used the chopsticks to eat the noodles. Harry tried to copy, without much success. The old man who served them the ramen laughed a little at Harry's attempt then showed him the proper way to hold and use them. "Thanks!" Harry said when he could actually pick up the noodles.

"No problem, where are you from anyway? I can't think of anyplace that uses different money." He asked leaning against the counter.

"Er, Well I come from London. According to the old man in the funny hat it's in a different universe. I'm here to train with Naruto for a year and a half." Harry answered; when he was done he took a bite of the ramen, "Hooot!" He jumped up some waving his hand near his mouth trying to fan it. Naruto started to laugh at him, as did the store owner. The stool was knocked over and when he went to pick it up he found a girl with shocking pink hair already did.

"NARUTO! I told you to—"

"Sakura!" Naruto jumped up and wiped his mouth.

"Sorry, I thought you were him." Sakura said to Harry pointing her finger at the blond who was smiling really wide. "He's ALWAYS eating stuff before it cools down, I swear he is going to burn his mouth off one day!" She ranted mostly glaring at Naruto but the words were directed at Harry.

He laughed some making her turn her eyes back to him. "It's okay, sorry if the stool hit you or something, and thanks for picking it up." He said offering is hand "I'm Harry Potter. I'll be living with Naruto for a year and a half training." He smiled at her making her stutter some.

"I- I'm Sakura, it's fine about the chair and all no harm done. What are you training for Harry-kun?"

"Just Harry please," Harry said "Um, where I'm from there's this man named Voldemort who is pretty much the definition of evil. It's kind of up to me to defeat him." He said sitting back down. Naruto was already eating his ramen and was on his third bowl. While Harry took a bite of his own ramen blowing on it first Naruto finished his third and while waiting for his fourth turned to Skaura;

"Hey hey! Sakuraaa! Will you come shopping with us after ramen?" Naruto asked looking at her.

Sakura was still trying to figure out if there had been news of Harry's arrival, or of this 'Voldemort', she shook her head and turned to Naruto, "Clothes shopping?" She asked eying him. Last time she went with him he dragged her along while he brought almost all the ramen the store had. Not much fun, but her evening was free and she wants to learn more about Harry.

"Yep! Harry needs new clothes that he can train in, I have to start from the very beginning! He doesn't know what chakara is, or anything! He's from a different world too! But he does know magic!" Naruto said in a rush. Sakura got ready to hit him again, who does he think she is? Some kind of idiot? But Harry grabbed her arm,

"I know, it sounds crazy but it is true. If you want I can demonstrate magic or something or you can ask the Hokage but that's why I'm wearing this instead of the normal style of clothes here and why I didn't know enough to blow on the ramen." Harry said slightly slower but in a little bit of a rush. Sakura stared in shock at Harry, him too? Really? Does she look like an idiot? Harry saw the doubt on her face and pulled out his wand, looking outside he saw it was dark enough so he could to a simple lumos spell. It wouldn't be as impressive if it was night but they would be able to tell it was glowing. He said it in his mind, something he and his friends were practicing in their free time. Not a second after it started glowing Sakura grabbed the wand and inspected it, with Harry as his source of magic the glow soon faded out. Sakura looked for a switch or something to make it do it again but she couldn't find one she turned to Harry.

"C'mon then Harry, shopping time!" She grabbed his arm and handed him the wand back. When she tried to jump to the roof so they could get to the store before it closed she was distracted by Naruto.

"Sakura! No! He can't do that remember!? He doesn't even know what chakura is!" Naruto called after him after tossing the old man some coins, the old man who was watching amused at the scene.

"Right. Then Naruto you carry him! We need to get him the training outfit tonight so we can start teaching him!" She pushed Harry who now had a bruise on his arm from her grip to Naruto.

"Hai!" Naruto saluted to her and swung the Harry on his back with a little to much force. "Ow! Naruto! What is with you guys and man handling me?!" Harry asked hitting the blond on the head.

"Sorry! You weigh a lot less than I thought you would. Eat more!" Naruto said laughing at his attempt to hurt him He ran after Sakura who went ahead. Harry closed his eyes from the wind that snuck past his glasses and into his eyes. When Harry opened his eyes he was already on his own feet being dragged once again by Sakura. _Isn't she a little too excited? _Harry thought trying to keep up. _And do they always move this fast? I can barely keep up! _Harry was shoved in the dressing room by Sakura who with the excitement still on her face said she would find something for him. Naruto was looking at headbands over on the other side of the store offering no help against Sakura so he sat down and waited.

Naruto was sorry for Harry having to go through Sakura trying to find him a new wardrobe but getting in her way just scared him to much. So instead he retreated to the corner with headbands and sent Harry mental apologies.

She wasn't sure what to believe about the magic thing but she didn't want to exclude it all the way, plus the opportunity to dress a foreigner was just too much for this girl to handle. Not only was Harry a foreigner but he was also very cute, Sakura was surprised at her luck when the other new guy in town was just as hot as the Uchiha and was living with the blond that always seem to be following her. She picked out the usual under garments for him and added them to the pile, not embarrassed at all to be picking Harry out underwear and looked at where his size section should be. He was small, and very light so she doubted she would be able to find something that wasn't a little baggy on him so she chose baggy clothes as to not draw attention to his thinness. She made a mental not to watch how much he eats and do the same. She picked out black cargo pants that had pockets on both legs a by the knees along with the usual pockets and a deep green shirt with a black hoodie jacket to go over it, she knew black and green went together and figured the green would bring out his eyes more. As if they needed it. She brought him the clothes and laughed when he saw how nervous he was.

"Don't worry Harry-kun- Harry I mean, it won't be too bad. I'll save most of the dressing up for another day when they aren't about to close. Plus I want to help you train some tonight!" She added smiling.

When Harry took the clothes in the dressing room and emerged a minute later Sakura smiled wider. She knew she was good at fashion but thoughHarry was a little overly skinny you could still see some of his muscle. There was no extra fat the showed on even some of the older ninja. The jacket covered his arms pretty well and were just baggy enough to hide how thin they probably were. The chest that showed didn't show any ribs but was a little hallow but easily filled out.

"You look great Harry! I'm going to send Naruto to get you some training supplies, kunae and such but were going to his apartment and I'm going to start on the basics, things Naruto isn't very good at 'kay?" She didn't really wait for an answer from the raven haired boy but took the scroll with his money, using his hand to grab some out of it, and tossed some to the store owner who was blushing a little at the sight of Harry and a wad of bills to Naruto who was staring at the transformation. "Go get him some training supplies, just the basics! We're going to your apartment to start training, hurry Naruto you could use this too!" Naruto was gone in a flash and Harry was stuffing his old robe and jumper in the holding scroll before Sakura could drag him off without them. The new clothes felt weird since he was used to loose robes but they were easier to move in. "We don't have to hurry now, Naruto's apartment isn't too far away." Sakura said to Harry who hasn't said a word this whole time.

"Okay, Sakura why are you going to help me train anyway? Not that I'm not grateful but what are you going to get from it?" Harry asked. If she was one of his friends or was being told to like Naruto then he wouldn't have asked but she was a total stranger. Maybe to help Naruto? They seemed familiar with each other.

"To be honest Harry-kun you fascinate me, the magic and what not. And I mind as well do it willingly since Naruto would be on my case about it to teach you the stuff he isn't good at, or he will teach you the wrong things. Plus you don't seem that bad so I don't really want you to be influenced by Naruto, more you influence him you know? A lot of people don't like him especially adults even though he isn't that bad. He can be stupid at times but he grew up with no parents and the whole village hating him." Sakura was mostly rambling by now but Harry still listened carefully trying to learn more about their blond acquaintance. "Sure he isn't one of my best friends but now and then we will hang out. I think he's kinda lonely."

When they arrived at a run down and vandalized apartment building Sakura lifted him again realizing how skinny he was and jumped to his bedroom window. "He usually leaves the door and all the windows except this one locked," she explained. She opened it and jumped through. Harry was surprised at the mess but used to cleaning up he took out his wand and muttered a quick charm so all the things went in their proper place. Sakura watched trying to determine if he as using a jutsu, even if he didn't know about chakura and if he was using his chakura to do it without knowing. She went over to Naruto's bookshelf, empty with exception of 2 or 3 books on the basics pretty much new. Maybe opened once and pulled out the one she could teach with. "Lets get started Harry." She said sitting down and opening to chapter one.


	2. Magic, Magic, Mice!-crappy title I know

**_Uhhh...Hi again everybody! Its been a while huh? Oops. When I wrote this I was going through a Harry/Naruto crossover fanfic stage and thought it would be fun to write one. Once that passed it was hard to get myself to write a new chapter. Not to mention I lost most of my motivation to write one like this. I will finish it though, its only two chapters in and don't expect regular updates though I PROMISE they will be more common! _**

**_None of this is betaed! Any big mistakes just PM me and I'll fix it up. And I don't own anything! Review please!_**

Flopping on his back Harry shoved the book he was currently studying off his lap. He glanced at the pink haired girl next to him who looked up and laughed a little at him. He stuck his toung out but sat back up for a second before lying down on his stomach.

"How do you focus for so long? This is my 3rd book! And where the heck is Naruto?!" Harry asked and showed her the book. "Third. Book." He repeated at her slight shrug for his last question. "In the last two hours! We could at least practice some of what is mentioned in here, like the meditation, do you honestly think Naruto can meditate, let alone teach somebody else too?"

"Jeez Harry-kun I think that's the most I ever heard you talk. And most of it was complaints, way to go!" She smiled at his grumbled response. "Honestly, I was wondering when you would brake. You did good though, more focused then I thought you would be. Naruto is probably debating the best way to spend all your money to his benefit. Should be back soon, I don't think his brain could handle any more buying." She got a light laugh out of him at that and the raven boy in front of her shifted on his back. "How about I quiz you some one the stuff you read just to make sure you have no questions, then we can practice?"

Harry closed his eyes and nodded.

"Alright, explain to be what chakra is then, how you access it and what you can use it for. No need for details, just quick answers." She said and made sure the books near him were closed even if his eyes were closed.

"Chakra is basically energy from inside of you. Or your life source. You access it by meditating and trying to feel it go through you, then putting it to use in how ever you want. You can do basic to complex things with it, like using it to heal, giving you enhanced senses, using it it jitsus and standing on water with it." He said easily.

"Good enough, we can practice if you want now." He nodded eagerly that made her laugh at him a little and he blushed but sat up. "Alright so for the meditation first just try to clear your mind. Don't think about anything. If you have to try to push your thoughts away somewhere, like behind a door leaving your mind blank and empty." He nodded to show his mind was blank after a moment. Thinking back to her first time seeing her chakra she tried to explain how to find it. "Alright now try to visualize your chakra. See it going through your body and look at the way it branches of and connects, see the paths it creates and where it pools when you concentrate somewhere." The pink haired girl let him focus on that for a minute before continuing. Through the mediation he seemed to relax more and more, Sakura didn't even see how tense he was until she saw him relaxed. "Got it?" she asked

"Mmm" Harry responded still picturing the stuff flowing inside him. He was picturing it mostly like how he would imagine blood moving through his veins until that picture started to shift and he started seeing new paths he didm;t think of when thinking of blood. 'Chakra paths then?' he mentally asked with a shrug.

"Good, Memorize the paths the bat you can. I'm not going to have you try to do anything more complicated until you know your chakra paths like the back of your hand. Just keep meditating when you can and when you memorized the paths so you can feel them without meditating we can move on." She said then leaned back to wait for Naruto to come back or for Harry-kun to come out of his relaxed state.

She was following a different learning technique then what they were taught by the teachers but in her research she learned about it and it seemed like a better way to become in tune with chakra. At school things were much more fast, as soon as you found the chakra paths you wouldn't try to learn them, you just began pooling chakra in your hand and small jitsus. This took longer but it seemed to promise better results, plus while they started at a young age Harry-kun was starting years later then usual. She wasn't sure if going so fast would stress him out.

Glancing over to the foreigner who still was dazed and relaxed she thought more on where he might come from. His accent was almost painfully obvious, his old clothes stuck out like a sore thumb, his ignorance of the simplest things roused suspicion, and his carefree attitude was rarely found in anybody older then 9 or so. There was fighting almost all the time, if not where you lived then someplace else and tension was high with commoners and shinobes. It was like two different towns in one and when they clashed there was tension you could almost see in the air. Harry-kun wasn't like that though, he didn't treat the commoner that owned the clothes shop like he was lower then himself, something that even she knew she did sometimes, he was friendly with people and open. Not guarded around anybody more then somebody else and he was trusting with those he met. She wasn't even in battle yet and she was paranoid from war stories. She wouldn't go into deep mediation with a stranger right next to her and give her money away so carefree.

Then theres his looks. He was really pale but with darker features, dark red lips, ink black hair and his eyes were a dark emerald with a little bit of grey mixed in. The older clans were known for darker hair so there might be some heritage from there, the pale skin contradicted that though since that was found in more of the water countries and they all had lighter hair. His eyes gave nothing away because she never heard or seen anything like them, the mixed colors instead of clear like most of the people in Konoha. He was short, shorter then her (even though that wasn't saying much since she was somewhat tall for her age group) but as short as Naruto who was the shortest of them except for Hina-chan.

"Sakura-chan! Harry! I'm back! I got all the truing stuff we could need, kunai, dummies, a stopwatch, some shoes for him, gloves, more kunai because these ones looked really cool and they get lost really easily-" Naruto said excitedly coming in through the window. He started taking stuff out of the bags he got and naming them as he did.

"Naruto! It took you that long to get training supplies? It was hours! I was hoping we could get some in tonight but I have to go home now before my mom realizes I was gone for so long!" Sakura said standing up. She made her way to the window Naruto just came in through "Bye Harry-kun! Naruto don't be up to late!" She waved before climbing out.

Naruto looked a little crestfallen when she left, or when she said not to stay up late but recovered fast. "Harry-kun!" He got up from his spot to kneel in front of his new roommate who was just pulling himself out of his meditation. Naruto poked him between the eyes impatiently, "Haaaaarry-kun." He said slowly.

"Wha-? Naruto don't do that." He said and rubbed the spot between his eyes. Sending a weak glare towards the blond who just grinned he made his way to the bags. "Kunai are the knife thingies?" He asked picking a pack of them up and opening it.

"Yup! Look! I got us gloves so we don't get blisters and those bandage things because I was almost out and we might need them. The white wrap stuff there I mean. Then here, you put the kunai and anything else you want in this pouch thingy and tie it around your leg like mine. I got you black like your pants but there are otter colors and ones with designs on them. Try the gloves on then make sure they fit. Mine do and I got you a size smaller because your hands are so tiny but double check." Naruto said kneeling down and going through the bags again. There was only three but they held more then Harry would have thought possible without magic. He nodded and tried on the gloves that fit better then expected and blushed a little when he noticed his hands were small compared to Naruto's and glared when the blond laughed at him for it.

The rest of the night passed like that, the two going through the bags and Naruto explaining what everything Harry didn't recognize the best he could. When they got through the bags Harry showed Naruto some more of the magic before they got ready for bed. Naruto made a pallet on the ground after shoving some garbage away and Harry settled in and listened to Naruto's excited rambling until he fell asleep. The blond followed soon after he heard Harry snoring.

0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0

Naruto jumped up and looked around warily before he found the origins of the sound that woke him. On the floor next to his feet(thank god he didn't step on him because _that_ would have hurt) Harry-kun was thrashing around. He himself wasn't making any sounds, Naruto couldn't even hear him breathing even though it was obvious he was panting rather heavily. Looking closer it looked like Harry was saying something too, his lips moving to make words Naruto could lip read. Looking around for the sound that woke him up since Harry wasn't making a single noise he noticed the window (which was open and letting in a nice breeze) slammed shut. Groaning and making his way to it he tried to open it again. Groaning again and waking up fully he turned to Harry to wake him up so he could help his eyes widened.

Everything in his house that was more then 10 feet away from Harry was shaking. In some cases like the window they fell over but for the dresser it was just rattling where it was. The middle drawer was falling out a little.

"Harry! Harry-kun wake up! Somethings happening!" He ran back to where the raven haired boy was still in his nightmare and Naruto tried to shake him out of it. What the blond wasn't expecting was to be pinned down in a few seconds flat by a still half asleep Harry and his sti-wand pointed at his throat.

"Where am I? Who are you? What do you want? Are you with Voldemort?" Harry asked slightly mumbled. When Naruto tried to sit up Harry pushed his wand uncomfortably in his throat before blinking.

"Harry-kun It's me Naruto! Your in my house, who's Voldymort and I was trying to wake you up! The apartment is shaking!" Naruto said then wiggled some more trying to get up.

"Naruto?" Harry asked then blinked. He looked down at the boy he pinned who was still trying to get up. "Oops." He said then stumbled when trying to stand up. He rubbed his eyes and sat on the bed before looking back at the blond who was still on the floor rubbing his throat. "Say all that again would you?" the raven haired boy asked pushing his hand through his hair.

"I was trying to wake you up and you attacked me! The apartment was shaking so I figured you might want to not sleep through that. You were having a nightmare." Naruto said in a rush. "Was that your magic?!" He asked excitedly after he sat up.

"The apartment shaking or me not making ay noise?" Harry asked wairly rubbing his eyes.

"Both!" The blond said excitedly.

"They were both my magic. The shaking was probably reacting to my distress in the nightmare I was in and the lack of noise was a silencing charm. If you haven't figured it out yet then the charm makes the thing it was cast on make no noise. It can be cat on something alive or inanimate." Harry said. He flopped back. "Sorry for waking you Naruto." He added on a after thought.

"It's okay Harry-kun! But are you done now 'cuz I could use some more sleep. You are going to have to show me some more magic when I wake up though." Naruto said happily and got up to sit next to Harry on his bed. When he sat he watched in amusement as Harry nodded then rolled back over on the floor near his bed. "Night Harry!" He got a grumbled reply before the blond went back to sleep.

Harry on the other hand waited on the floor where he was waiting for the blond's breathing to be evened out. It was likely he would get another nightmare if he stayed awake so he decided to see what he could do when Naruto was sleeping. If his magic reacted so strongly here then there might be more nights like this then he and at Hogwarts so he better find a way to entertain himself. He wriggled his hand which threatened to fall asleep from under him before he counted a even number of second between Naruto's breaths and he pushed himself up. Looking around he immediately figured out his first task and not for the first time thanked his Aunt's obsessive cleaning while living with other boys.

o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~

Naruto woke up with his stomach grumbling and light chatter from where he knew his kitchen stuff was. He never really used his stove and therefore his kitchen so something having to do with that part of his flat confused him slightly, then there was the smell coming from there. It smelled something like ramen but different. He sniffed again then sat up eagerly. Sakura-san must have cooked him something! It only happened once before when he was out for school for a week for being sick and somebody finally noticed. Sakura-san came to check on him and seeing his health state she made him a meal and medicine before heading home.

"Saku-" He cut himself off after seeing what he had to wake up to. Sakura-san was there but she was at the table with a cup and and Harry-kun, his new roommate he now remembered was making something. He was about to ask how since his apartment was a mess and there was nothing to cook with before he realized that just wasn't true. His apartment formerly so you could barely see that side of the room and the floor near his bed was spotless. His kitchen which was stacked with ramen on the counters leaving everything else empty was now brighter and he gaped when Harry-kun moved around revealing it being fully stocked with food cooking supplies and utensils. "What?" He said instead of his greeting for Sakura which died on his lips.

"Morning Naruto! I cleaned up in here, hope you don't mind by the way, as best I could. If you can't find something then just ask. I'm not sure where you would put your stuff normally when its not sprawled all over the ground. And I stocked your kitchen with..well everything really. Sakura came early as she promised and I talked her into taking me to the market so I could buy everything, she helped pick some stuff out too. Oh and breakfast is ready." The raven boy said and placed a pot on the back burner of the stove. "Ramen is your favorite right? Sakura said so, so I attempted it. If it isn't good then we can warm some of your instant cups." Harry said nervously.

"Morning Naruto-kun. Don't expect to sleep in this let all the time, you just got lucky!" Sakura said cheerfully. She came prepared for anything and to wake to two stubborn boy but found Harry taking out the last few garbage bags. You could imagine her surprise when she came in and she could see the floor and her eyes didn't water from the stench. "Got lucky again with your roommate, do you smell this?" She stood and pushed a still nervous Harry who was wringing his hands looking for a sign Naruto was mad about it into his seat. When he was seated and Naruto was still gaping at everything she got out the bowls she helped Harry pick out at the market and started serving them some.

"My apartment?" Naruto asked standing up. He stumbled to the table noticing how that and the chairs both looked scrubbed down and much less shabby then before. They were still far from new looking but now they looked better and like they could hold your weight.

"Carp, sorry Naruto! Um if you let me stay still I won't touch any more of your stuff or anything. I just cleaned up 'cuz I figured it would be well better, not to mention healthier." Harry said hurriedly and stood up. Sakura turned around and narrowed her eyes and the blond who she wouldn't admit was her friend. He looked confused at the outburst before he started laughing.

"Harry-kun! Of course you can stay here! What you have to worry about right now is getting me to let you leave. Which by the way isn't going to happen if your food tastes as good as it smells right now." He patted his roommates shoulder on his way to an approving Sakura who held out a steaming bowl and chopsticks.

"R-really? Oh Merlin thanks Naruto! So you really aren't mad?" Harry asked relieved. Dean wasn't nearly as happy when after the Hols this year the room was clean. Ron had gone back and with a restless night he had nothing better to do. He didn't want to risk going to the library or anything so he stuck around in his room and started cleaning up. There wasn't much else to do and habits that formed over years and years don't go away very easily.

"Of course not! Your a miracle working Harry-kun! I don't think the apartment has ever been this clean!" Naruto blew on his ramen before taking a huge bite. he moaned when he tasted it and Sakura laughed placing Harry's bowl in front of him and sitting don with her own.

"Acceptable then Naruto? Probably one of the healthiest things you've eaten too you baka." She added for good measure. Talking to Harry-kun all morning out her in a good mood but she couldn't let herself to be to nice to the blond. He followed her around enough as it is. She almost smiled when Naruto grinned happily at her and took another bite in response. Instead she took her own, considerably smaller, bite and almost followed the blond's example to moan in appreciation. Instead she settled for letting her eyelids flutter and her chopsticks dropping.

The group ate in silence after that, Naruto having 5 bowls, Sakura having two and Harry only having his first. When he got odd looks he explained he ate while he was cooking. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him again not remembering him eating any more testers then herself but decided not to say anything. Naruto went along with it still looking at his apartment in amazement sometimes.

"So Naruto should I give you more demonstrations of magic while we wait for the food to settle or study?" Harry asked placing the dishes in the sink. His hands hurt a little from all the scrubbing so he decided to wait until it was time to cook again to clean them.

"Magic! You studied yesterday didn't you? There isn't much to learn really, you'll do fine Harry-kun!" The blond stood up excitedly. Harry took out his wand and levitated the blond onto his bed who alarmed at first soon laughed at the feeling and sat cross-legged waiting for the demonstration to start. Harry looked at the pink haired girl who, with amusement in her eyes, scowled at the thought of skipping the studies.

"Sakura?" He asked for permission. She sighed before she sat next to Naruto on the bed. The blond looked almost like a puppy and Harry smiled at him.

"Just a little Harry-kun, I don't know if you managed to practice your meditation any during your cleaning so I want you to try doing that some before we head straight into physical training." She got a nod from Harry before she slid to the floor so she could lean back. She already got demonstrations from Harry while they were talking otherwise she would be as excited as her blond frie- acquaintance. She received a smile in return before the raven boy turned to Naruto.

"Any requests?" He asked and twirled his wand.

"Nope! Just magic something!"

Harry grinned at the blond before he looked around. Grabbing a chair he looked at it thoughtfully. He was a little a head of the class in transfiguration so he might be able to fully make it into something else in one go but it might be easier to do it in one go. He looked back at the expectant Naruto and decided he wanted to do his best to impress. Muttering the pell he pointed his wand at the chair and pictured it changing into something better looking. When the spell hit it turned grayish before the glow faded and a new looking version of the chair appeared. With waiting to celebrate his victory he cast a cushioning charm and one to keep dust away before moving to the other chairs and doing the same thing. When he finished the chairs he did the table before turning to a excited looking Naruto and impressed Sakura.

"Good?" He got two nods before he turned to the cabinet and summoned a glass and filled in with a aguamenti charm. He covered the smirk playing on his lips and Naruto's reaction and took a sip before sending it flying back to the sink. "So the first thing I did was called transfiguration, its basically changing one thing to another, you have to be really good for it to be permeant but it can hold for long periods of times. My teacher could probably go into more detail but thats the gist of it. The spell to make things float is wengardium leviosa. To fill the glass with water it was an aguamentei charm." Harry summarized for them. Sakura looked mildly interested so he made a note to explain any magic he did when she was around. Naruto node eager for another trick.

"Show some more tranigtation Harry-kun!" Naruto called out.

"Transfiguration Naruto! Baka!" Sakura corrected him. Harry laughed a little before summoning the glass back. placing it in front of him he thought of a mouse and how the glass would have to change to turn into one. thinking are on it he cast the spell again and the cup grew a grayish haze around it before it squeaked and the color faded leaving a black mouse with white paws behind. It ran around some in a panic before it scurried away. Harry summoned it after a moment thinking Naruto might want the cup back.

"This is the same thing only a little more complicated. I can't do more then small animals really and it helps for them to be the same size and weight when changing things. If you want the glass back Naruto I can change it back. I didn't give it any real life, thats not exactly possible. Right now it's acting how I think mice normally do and my magic is making it. if I stopped supplying it with enough magic it would just be a mouse looking object and if I took away all of it it would turn back into a glass eventually." Harry said and sat down with it. Placing his Holly want by his side he made a little circle with his legs and let the rodent run around some. "If I imagined mice could talk and what they would say it would be doing just that, or if they barked it would bark, magic is focused mainly on intention."

Naruto looked on with fascination at Harry. He was playing with a glass-mouse! From what he said it was still a mouse, just one that looked different and his magic made it do mouse-y things. Still it was still a pretty adorable mouse-glass. Joining his roommate on the floor he made the circle bigger when he added his own legs and the mouse scurried between them. He laughed when he picked it up and it licked him.

Harry blushed a little when he saw that, "Sorry thats a little more cat or dog like but I'm not totally sure what mice do so I based some characteristics off of them. It might bark at you sooner or later actually." He said before crossing his own legs. Naruto adjusted the circle to a smaller one with his own before turning to the raven boy again.

"Can we keep it? You can keep updating the charm-spell-magic-tranfigurdations on it when they start to fade! And you can make a little cage for it too! And food if it needs it?" He asked. Grinning excitedly when Harry shrugged and looked around for something to change. Naruto's house that was now empty of its garbage was really pretty empty. Looking around and not finding anything he might need later he just said "Use another cup." Before turning back to the mouse.

"Okay, thats enough magic then? Real studying/training time?" Harry asked snatching the rodent away from Naruto who pouted for a second before going back to the bookshelf and taking out the books Harry and Sakura used the night before.

"Sure! Lets make do this part fast so we can go outside!" Naruto handed them the books and went back to sit next to the mouse. Looking at the pink haired girl who looked a little unsettled by the mouse Harry almost laughed.

"Why down't we just go to the training grounds and study there so when were done we don't have to worry about going there? Plus who said we can't study outside?" Harry suggested. It was an out for Sakura to get away from the mouse. She took it gratefully.

"Sure! Lets do that, Naruto I'll get Harry-kun and meet you there, you bring all the stuff." She stood quickly and turned back to Harry helping him up. As soon as he was standing she lifted him on her back-again- "C'mon!" She said and they were out the window with Naruto after them struggling with some bags.


	3. Enter Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, food&training!

When they arrived at the training sight Naruto and Sakura saw a few people they recognized from the academy. The ones that worked especially hard like Sasuke, Neji and Kiba who was fond of playing with Akamaru were there practicing. Sakura and Naruto waved before settling down under one of the tree surrounding it. Kiba waved back but the other two didn't seem to notice.

"Harry-kun, the one who waved is Kiba-kun and his dog Akamaru. You'll probably see more of him sooner or later when we start the actual training and when summer is over. The one who has the pale eyes is Neji-kun. He's kinda scary so don't get on his bad side. Then that other one is Sasuke. Not as good as me but okay in his own wa- Ow! Sakura-chan!" The blond stopped pointing out the different people he recognized when Sakura hit him on the head.

"Baka! Sasuke is better then all of us, he's top in the academy! You hardly pass!" She said and threw a book at him. Harry frowned a little at the degrading comment before smiled at Naruto and taking the book.

"Well his name is Sasuke? That's all I outta know until I meet the bloke or I might judge him before I know him. Should I meditate or jump right to studying more Sakura?" He asked the girl. She seemed torn between talking more good about Sasuke and moving on before glancing once more in his direction then sitting down.

"For now just meditate Harry-kun, while you're doing that I can try to pick out what you should learn. You'll have to study most of it but some we are going to go over again when school starts again so you won't have to go into more then the basics. Naruto you can help me or work on meditating!" She said a pulled up a book. She pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil too from her bag and started a chart.

"Books or meditating…" Naruto mumbled and sat down next to Harry. He seemed to think about it some before deciding to meditate with Harry and he closed his eyes.

"Well that's decided then, make sure I don't waste to much time meditating will you? I want to have time to make lunch and study some of my magic books before I start with Naruto. You can look at them too, I think I have a few first year ones to start you in." Harry asked Sakura to perked up at the thought of him having books on magic.

"Sounds great Harry-kun! It'll only be for a half hour or so before we read again, then a couple hours of that. Maybe a few more meditating periods between sections of books to work on you finding and locating your chakra faster but then we can head back to the baka's place for lunch." Sakura said then opened the first book and jotting something down.

"'Kay, thanks Sakura." Harry said then followed Naruto's example and closed his eyes.

Harry didn't go straight to blocking everything out but took a few moments to listen and feel his surroundings. With the slight breeze he could hear some of the leaves and branched around them and distantly the sounds of something hitting a target from the training ninjas a little ways away from them. After counting 15 smacks of the target he focused more on his breathing and started to clear his mind and not imagining the leaves swaying.

Soon after his mind was blank and his breathing even he starting picturing the chakra patterns he remembered from the evening before. He started with the main ones, the paths from his fingers then up his arms and the ones that led to his toes. Once he could see the chakra flowing through those he looked closer at the paths and saw the mini ones that broke off and connected again weaving new currents of energy throughout his body.

After a few moments of that he decided he wasn't going to see much more without breakage out of the trance-like state he was in and ruining what he had so he pictured just his right hand. He focused on the tips and the joints and where there the center of his palm would have been if he were looking at the skin instead of chakra. He studied it's movements and how it flowed, how spastic and how calm it was before moving down his arm doing the same thing.

As soon as he was reached his toes he finally started to try and pull out. Once the smaller paths started fading from his sight and he could hear more then the chakra flowing through him he could hear urgent talking around him. He started pulling out fast hardly caring when he started seeing his magic flowing in him and joining his magic in a odd sort of harmony.

"…RRY… Har… Harry! Sakura-chan I think he's coming back!" Naruto exclaimed to the pink haired ninja next to him. They were on the ground surrounding him and calling his name.

"Oh good, I thought something happened or he was hurt! Move over, is he still breathing okay?" Sakura asked urgently. The other training kids were looking over no doubt from Naruto's shouts but Naruto shouted everything was fine before leaning over his new roommate again.

Harry frowned at the worry and urgency in their voices and opened his eyes. Blinking owlishly for a second adjusting to the light he frowned deeper when he saw he was lying down. Was he like that before? No…

"Harry-kun! Are you okay? Did you die or something?" Naruto asked and helped pull him up off his back. He brushed him off some too before pulling away.

"Of course he didn't die baka! He was breathing the whole time!" Sakura scolded him before looking at him questioningly.

"Guys I'm fine, just meditating! What happened?" He said and raised his hands with a smile. He saw them frown a little before relaxing and sitting back giving him some air not already filtered by them. He smiled again at them encouraging them to continue.

"Well I had most of the plans thought out and it was around a half hour so decided to wake you two from your meditation-" She cut herself of and glared at Naruto "Or in his case a nap." Harry laughed at that and Naruto blushed a little and opened his mouth to try and justify his sleeping. Sakura wouldn't have it though and continued on. "When he was finally awake I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't. At first I thought you were just really far gone, then I figures you fell asleep too but nothing woke you up! Naruto shouted at you and I tried to shake you but you just fell back and continued on. It wasn't until after he was shouting for 15 minutes that you started waking up. I was about to go get somebody from the hospital." She finished then looked accusingly at him.

"Oops?" Harry said simply with a shrug. "I wasn't sleeping if that helps any, I honestly was just meditating and studying the chakra. I had no idea that so much time had passed or that you were trying to wake me up. Next time I won't concentrate so hard okay?" He tried to sooth her. Naruto still looked at him with a little worry but she seemed to have calmed down mostly. "Sorry Naruto, for this scare too. I promise sooner or later waking me up will get easier or you'll get used to it." He said jokingly.

"Can you still make ramen?" Naruto asked with a wide smile. "'Coz that's all I was worried about, I knew you would be okay Harry-kun. I just wanted to make sure you would still be a useful cooker." He said smoothly before standing up and stretching. "Ne, every time you make it hard to wake you up you should have to serve something special with the next meal. Or serve some more of that ramen, it was almost better then Ichiruka's!" he said before he plopped back down next to him.

Sakura laughed a little before giving Harry a last once over and pulling over her notebook. "So today we want to make sure you know everything from yesterday then go into the rest of that first book. It's not as much as it sounds really because most of it is review of the chapters. After it tells you about the chakra it goes on to different beginner jitsus. When you feel comfortable with your chakra after some basic exercises we can try them but that probably won't be for at least the end of the week." She rattled in and handed him the books from yesterday.

"Alright, can you quiz me now so I know what to pay attention to most?" Harry asked and handed it to Naruto who was going through his bag to find something. He looked up sheepishly and dropped the kunai he dug out.

"I haveta study too?" The blond asked looking hopeful. Sakra narrowed her eyes and Harry laughed lightly.

"Well no I suppose not, you went to school to study all this. But it might help to brush up on what you know so you can help me if I need it and Sakura isn't here." Harry said and smiled. The blond grumbled a bit before opening it and growing some. Harry thought he heard something along the lines of 'I don't remember this..' but turned his attention back to Sakura.

"Wow Harry-kun, you must have really impressed him with the ramen. I don't think even Iruka-sensie could get him to look at his books." She stated before turning to him with a slight smile. "So you think you remember everything?" She asked before shooting off questions at a rapid speed. Harry hardly had time to answer one before she started on another satisfied with his answer. He wracked his brains for everything he read last night which wasn't all that much. She was right when she mentioned most of it was repeated topics.

When Sakura finally ran out of questions she looked mildly impressed and Naruto was half way done with the book. Harry had a smug smile on his face. He knew all the answers, and all the ones that weren't covered but made you think were easy to figure out.

"So? How'd I do?" He asked her.

"Passable. We can skip the books we did yesterday since you remember it all. I might want to ask Iruka-sensie to make a few copies of the strategy papers he had us try. Your answers for the practical were pretty good, you might make a good strategist. It is lunch time now though so lets head back." She said and stood up quickly. She glanced over to where the others were still training hard and blushed when she saw Sasuke. "Ne! Sasuke-kun! Kiba-kun and Neji-kun want to have lunch with us?" She called out. They all looked over at her, then at Naruto to see who was included in the 'us'.

"Yeah! Harry-kun makes really good food! And he owes me something special for the scare earlier!" Naruto called out. He looked up at the word 'lunch' and packed things in record speed before helping Harry up who was looking amused.

"I don't know how to make anything but the ramen, we'll need to get a recipe book or something Naruto." He said and shouldered the bag of books. Sakura and Naruto had their own and if they didn't walk at his speed then one would have to carry him.

The three who were training started walking closer, Neji and Sasuke to look at who the new person was and Kiba to join them for lunch.

"Sure! Naruto's? That place is dirty! How can you do anything in there?" He asked and waved his hand by his nose to make point.

Harry and Sakura laughed while Naruto blushed some. "S'not my fault, chores are just so boring! And it's clean now! Harry cleaned it all this morning and made ramen for breakfast! I don't know where he learned to cook but it rivals Ichiruka's!" he said excitedly.

"So Neji-kun Sasuke-kun are you guys coming along?" Harry asked them politely. They were both looking mostly at him, though it was hard to tell with Neji. He waved goodbye when Neji shook his head before disappearing, probable ran to fast for him to see or something. Sasuke looked at him then at the other two with a slight scowl, though Harry was a little happy it was more toward Sakura then Naruto. "It'll be my first time cooking here again so I'll need somebody not afraid to insult it. And someone who won't eat anything he can get his paws on." He said with a smile.

"Please Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with a shy smile. If Naruto, Kiba and Harry weren't there it would be like they were on a date!

"Fine." He said speaking to Harry and ignoring the others. One of the first things he noticed about him after his basic black hair and green eyes was the way he didn't react to his name, know of him or judge him on what blondie and pinkie said. He didn't seem like he was awed by his presence either, the last Uchiha.

"Great! Do you know any recipes or should we stop somewhere? Sakura, did they have any books like that at the market?" He asked turning to the girl and ignoring Naruto and Kiba who were arguing about something.

"I think they did. They aren't very common though, most of the time recipes were passed down or taught by somebody." She said thoughtfully.

"Huh, in Britain they are really common. You still pass down recipes I think but you get them from a book mostly or look them up." Harry said before shrugging.

Naruto, who was arguing with Kiba about something neither really knew finally met a stalemate in their argument. So instead of the yelling match they were now glaring at each other. "C'mon Harry! Faster wr get the book the faster you can make me something!" He said and turned around. He waved Harry on his back but just got a laugh in return.

"Actually I was hoping we could walk? It's nice out and I haven't been able to stretch my legs since this morning. And how am I supposed to learn my way around if you people carry me everywhere?" The blond looked excited and grabbed his hand.

"Great idea Harry-kun! Now we can show you around even more!" He started dragging Harry toward the exit of the training ground.

"Harry-kun?" Kiba asked Sakura who grabbed her notebook and shoved it in her bags. When Sasuke was talking with Harry she got starry eyed and dazed. She was just coming out of it and was blushing furiously at Sasuke who pretended not to notice.

"Uh, yeah Kiba-kun. He's Naruto-kun's new roommate. Seems pretty nice, we went shopping this morning to stock up blonde's kitchen and then he made breakfast. Before I even got there right after I was ready he was already up and cleaned the place. And not just throwing all his garbage away, he wiped down the chairs and floor and everything! And he did something to his door which was graffitied! I don't know how long he was up but it must have been a while.." She trailed off glancing at Sasuke again. Kiba looked amused at her blush that appeared again and asked another question.

"He's not from here? I didn't recognize him but I don't see any resemblance from other places. Do you have any clue?"

"Well he and the Hokage said he was from England. Apparently there was something about a different universe similar to ours that had a bridge. He world has magic and we have chakra which are two different things but that are so similar they opened up a bridge. That's all his headmaster explained though before he had to go. Harry has chakra and magic I guess and he's here to train. Apparently he has to beat somebody named Moldymort."

"Actually his name is Voldemort, but I like moldymort better. My friends older brothers who are tricksters call him new things every time they talk about him. Once it was Moldyshorts. You should have seen their mum's face, it was priceless!" Harry said turning around. He and Naruto were still a little ahead so he waited until the others caught up before continuing.

"A lot of people are still scared to say his name, before he was defeated he was something of the worst Dark Lord for a few centuries. He was so bad that most people were and still are to say his name thinking it's jinxed or something. It's not, but old habits die hard I suppose. The funny thing is, Voldemort isn't even his real name. I mean who would name a kid Voldemort? His real name is Tom Riddle but he thought that was to plebeian and muggle so he changed it."

"But I thought you said you were supposed to kill him? How is he defeated now?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure and I don't think my headmaster is either but he isn't really gone. Just to weak, or just a memory. In my first year he as possessing one of the teachers trying to save his energy to make his own body. There was something called the philosophers stone that granted eternal youth. He was going to use that to bring himself back. Last year it was his diary from when he was in school. It had a memory of him that when Ginny wrote in it he would write back and he slowly possessed her and fed off her magic. It was really close but she's fine now. New diary hat doesn't write back or anything." He said with a easy grin. Only Sasuke and Naruto saw how he rubbed his arm a little during the story.

"How do you know he's gone for good then Harry-kun?" Sakura asked a little shaken up, don't write in a diary that responds to you…

"Well I think the headmaster is going to figure it out soon, he has a few ideas that he is testing with him so when he knows we can do something to make sure he doesn't come back. If we never figure it out then I assume when Tom stops popping back up. The dark mark might disappear when he dies since it's connected to him so we can keep checking Snape's arm until it's gone I guess." Harry answered. He wasn't sure himself how they would know. But Professor Dumbledore must know something about it right? Or he'll figure it out soon.

"Why is it up to you to defeat him Harry-kun? Why doesn't your headmaster or somebody with more experience, wouldn't that be easier then relying on someone so young?" Sasuke spoke up and asked. He was still ignoring Sakura's glances, something she didn't seem to notice, and was listening in. Another universe? Magic? Unlikely. Maybe he could find some holes in the story.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. He is dead set against killing me though whenever he tries to come back it's me he comes after, and it might have to do with him not being able to kill me. When I was a baby he attacked my house and my parents died trying to protect me. When he tried to kill me the spell he used rebounded and shot at him instead. That's how I got this scar too, that and a few nightmares are all I know about that night." Harry answered lightly. Sasuke didn't show any emotion about his parent's death except a little bit of understanding in his eyes. The same think he saw in Naruto's the night before when the blond found out he was an orphan.

"I see." Was all the Uchiha said before going back to being silent. Sakura started firing off apologies about his parents which Harry tried to ignore, he turned to Kiba instead.

"Kiba-kun right? And your dog's name is Akamaru?" He asked.

"That's right! He's going to be the strongest ninja dog when he gets bigger, he is still a puppy now." Kiba said proudly. He heard the conversation but wasn't sure what to say since he didn't seem to appreciate Sakura's apologies.

"Cool! I didn't know there were ninja dogs, are there cats and stuff too?" He asked.

"I don't see why not, I haven't heard of any except when you summon one. Kakashi-sensie has a contract with dogs so he might no more. My clan just has dogs though."

"Cool! I always wanted a puppy but the Dursleys didn't want there to be a animal in the house. Man's best friend and all that rot right?" Harry said.

My sister and mom are vets kind of so we had lots of them growing up, still do. But Akamaru is my first one, the rest were family dogs."

"Really? That must have been fun. The only animals by my house were Miss. Figgs cats and they were snobbish. One bit me once when I was outside mowing the lawn, just walked right up and bit my foot! Didn't hurt much but my cousin laughed about it for nearly a week." Harry said. His food bled a lot, he still had the scar where the teeth pierced him even. He avoided telling Kiba about his experience with Ripper, Marge's dog who was trained to hate him.

"Weird cats! Dogs are better." Kiba said happily. With the last comment Sakura and Naruto laughed when Harry did while Sasuke who might have looked slightly amused just scowled more.

"Why can't we run? I don't have time for to long of a break." He asked Harry.

"Er, well I can't go as fast s you guys yet. I haven't had any ninja training you see except book studies and a little meditation. Somebody else would have to carry me which is annoying and I really should learn my way around." Harry admitted somewhat sheepishly. Learning to run as fast as them would have to be one of the first things Naruto taught him.

"Nh." Was what he got for a response so he grinned at the stoic boy,

"How about once we get to the market Naruto can carry me back to his place. I think I have a rough estimate on how to get there from his house so being carried once more won't hurt." He waited until the boy nodded before resuming walking with Naruto. They were finally reaching buildings again and the blond would probably want to tell him about them. Being a good host and all that.

Soon they reached the market and Naruto did his best to find a new recipe book that only has ramen meals in it. If all the instant cup ramen he found before wasn't proof enough the enthusiasm for the noodleiey goodness was enough to convince Harry it was his favorite meal. And what he would be making at least twice a week.

Sakura and Kibda helped him pick out another one that had other recipe kinds in it then Sakura and Harry talked about what was left and what they mitt need. It was fully stocked and he made a relatively small meal for breakfast so they decided they would be set and if needed someone would run back here again.

"Alright so just these two books?" He asked handing them to the cashier. They all nodded, Sasuke just trailed after him during the shopping and he impatiently nodded.

Harry handed over the money and smiled because the lady recognized him.

"Back so soon Harry-kun?"' She asked him teasingly. She new he was new but not much else.

"Yeah, I just keep forgetting things. Like how I don't know how to cook foods from here. This morning all I could make was ramen for breakfast so I'm hoping t make up for that now for lunch." Harry said laughing a little. He rubbed the back of his neck a sheepishly before waving goodbye.

"For a light snack try making dango!" She called after him before going back to the book she was reading.

"Alright Naruto?" He said to the blond who was already turning around.

"Yeah yeah Harry-kun. First thing I need to teach you is running you know? Then you can go to the market on your own!" He said and ran ahed. The bag with the books was given to Sakura and Kiba and Sasuke were up ahead eager to eat.

"Yes! You have no idea how embarrassing this is. Having you guys carry me around like I'm some kind of baby is terrible!" Harry exclaimed.

They were soon at Naruto's house, it was pretty close and they were running. "You better make more ramen Harry-kun! Here I'll pick one out for you.." Naruto said and eagerly grabbed the book. He started flipping through the pictures looking for one that looked good. Sakura rolled her eyes and mumbled something about a idiot blond before turning to Harry.

"Any idea what you are going to make?" She asked and leaned over the other recipe book he was looking through.

"No, something fast though. I mean Kiba and Sasuke are pretty eager to get back to training. We have fish right? I have some experience with that, I could make some sushi and boil some rice. Sound good?" He asked. He got two nods and Naruto pouted and pushed the ramen book toward him opened to a page with a complicated looking ramen on it. Harry had to admit it looked really good but looking at the time it said it would take to make he almost gagged. "Naruto! That takes over two hours! Maybe another night okay?"

"Fine." Naruto grumbled.

"Aright so favorite kind of sushis everybody?" He asked looking in the freezer at the fish selection. Everybody came over and started pointing and talking about what they wanted. Even Sasuke who didn't debate but just pulled out one that he liked and handed it to Harry.

"Cool, put them on the counter when you decided, I'll put the rice on." Harry said and went to one of the cabinets.

Harry searched the cabinets looking for the rice boiler and the rice bags. He glanced at Naruto and the other ninjas who were training and made a note to make about the same amount he would at the Dursleys. Even though they were all a healthy weight and were teenagers only a little older then him they were more active then the Dursleys ever were. And how eagerly Naruto ate this morning, it was nearly as bad as Ron! If they ate as much even if more politely then he would need to make a lot more then he originally planned.

Reaching up then pouting for a second before climbing onto the counter he grabbed the pot. It was the biggest one they had, Sakura reccomended it, but it still might not hold enough.. shrugging he pulled out the want and cast the spell to make something bigger. It was temperairly and didn't just make it hold more like the ones they would learn later but like now, it had its purposes.

He estimated the amount of rice he poured in and realized it was most of the bag of rice and smiled to himself. When he put the bag of grain back he hopped off the counter and started putting the water in the cooker. Looking over at the other group still arguing about which fish to use he almost laughed.

"Guys I can make all the ones you want. I just needed you to grab how many you wanted. It won't take any longer if there's more then one kind." He called out to them. All of them except Sasuke who wasn't in the argument and was instead choosing between two of the same, blushed some and grabbed the favored fishes and putting them on the count oppisit of the cooker he just plugged it.

"Alright who wanted the talapia?" He asked and held up the fish. Sakura raised her hand and he smiled at her. "Alright. One of my favorites too, how do you like it?"

"Um, do you know how to filet it?" She asked and he nodded. "Then that please, just the one."

"Alright get your drink it'll be done in a second." Harry said before whipping out his wand again. He started whispering spells and things from around the kitchen started flying towards him and putting themselves back when he was done. He cut the spine out so it would be easier to eat and got the pan ready but the magic did the rest.

He had lots of practice with cooking and cleaning magic since it was the only kind he could use at the Dursley's. Technically he didn't need a wand for it because even if he didn't know it he had been practicing it years before Hogwarts but since it made it easier to aim he used it this time. He wasn't used to this kitchen and he didn't want to mess it up.

He expertly ignored the gazes from the ninja watching him. He was long since used to it from his cousin watching him work. He only ever saw the the cleaning and cooking magic that his uncle and aunt saw fit for him to use. He used it once when he was really little and running late and when they saw his uncle looked at him considerably and declared it was okay to mak his freakishness useful butif he tried anything funny , well he gave him an example of what would happen then.

Harry still had a scar on his back because of the belt.

After the fish was filleted he got out a pan and asked Sakura if he could frie it. After a nod of confirmation he poured a little of the ot oil taht was floating next to him in the pan and put the fish in. After a minute he added some of the spices that he summoned. Once he was satisfied with it cooking he pulled out another fish from the pile they put and pulled out the rest of the same kind.

"Who's is this?" He asked turning toward them. Kiba raised his hand and he smiled. "How do you like it?" he asked lightly opening the plastic around it.

"Er, I actually was looking forward to sushi.." He said looking hopeful. He rubbed the back of his head and grinned at Harry "Can you make that? I don't care about which kind it is..."

"Sure! A little more hands on but that's fine." Harry answered lightly and set down his wand to wash he hands. He probably could have just cast a scourgify but that left his hands stinging for a coupld minutes after.

After drying his hand on the towel that was hanging on the oven handle he turned back to Kiba who was petting Akamaru.

"What do you like with your sushi? I'm not sure what we have so just go through the fridge and cabinets until you find what you want. I'll start cutting it." He told the dog-loving ninja. He got a happy nod and turned back to his work.

"Ne, Sakura-chan did he cook like this before?" Naruto asked as he watched the pan move by itself to cook and a plate get ready to have fish on it. Harry was still cutting the fish, used to the magic in the air around him.

"No, baka, he cooked normally. The water did boil faster then I though was normal through. I just thought I didn't notice the minutes because we were chatting about the magic." She said and started to think back. Now that she thought about it there were a few times, like the water, when it would normally take longer to do what he did. The noodles were ready fast and were cooked in record time. Suddenly the pink haired girl jumped a little then blushed hotly when everybody looked over at her.

Kiba just shrugged it off. _Girls, _he thought. "Here Harry-kun, and thanks again. My mom almost never makes sushi 'coz she's usually to busy with other stuff." He got a nod and Harry took the stuff with another smile.

Only Sasuke and Naruto noticed it disappeared as soon as he turned around.

"Harry-kun! I almost forgot to ask you! Do you think I could get a book or two that you mentioned earlier? The magic ones?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. Here one sec.." Harry said and took his hands away from the second fish he was nearly done with. Fish was a common food at the Dursley's when they were attempting the newest diet his aunt (the school) insisted Dudley go on. Once he saw the knife join by itself smoothly he turned and looked around the apartment before summoning it to him. When it came he hissed the parstletoung password he set up for the summer. Normally he used different ones at school that would be easier to guess if he forgot but at the Dursley's they would likely go through all his things and do whatever they could to ruin them. After the snake and chamber accident he realized that if he got a trunk that was password protected he could use parstletoung as a unbreakable password since only he and Voldemort could use it.

Rummaging through the trunk (which after the password moment-of-clarity he owl ordered as soon as he could) he started to look through the book compartment. Reaching his whole arm in and smirking while a thought or Mary Poppins popped into his head he searched for his old stack of schoolbooks from first year along with the book he bought that year about the wizarding world. He pulled out as many as he could before reaching in again, and again until all of them were out and he started pulling out his second year ones that were buried under all the library ones he stashed before he left.

"Here, I think that's all." He said and stood up. He kicked the lid of his trunk closed and hissed 'lock' before picking up the pile of books and handing them to Sakura who looked excited. He noticed the glances Sasuke was sparing the pile and laughed a little inside, "Make sure to share. And fill them in will you? From the looks I was getting when I was cooking it seems like we forgot to tell them about it."

"Sure Harry-kun, thanks!" The girl gushed before grabbing one and chattering about all she knew about his situation to the newbies who looked interested.

Sasuke picked up one of them books after her but offered Harry a nod in thanks. He wouldn't have asked to look at them too if he didn't make it a open deal for all of them. He saw Kibda look wearily at them before sorting through. He looked mildly interested in a quidttige one and looked at the pictures without reading anything but the name of the sport, teams and players shown. When he was done with that he went back to Akamaru listening half-heartedly to Sakura.

Harry saw too and laughed a little earning a slight smirk from Sasuke. He chuckled again at the face Naruto made at them before turning to Harry.

"Couldn't you just teach me?" He asked with puppy eyes. Harry patted his head before turning back to the food and telling Naruto the answers to any of the questions he asked and explaining in further detail the subjects. Soon without realizing it since it was mostly toward Naruto everybody else was listening more to him then reading. Naruto didn't notice either but soaked up what Harry explained like a sponge and asked any questions the rest had.

In no time at all where they all managed to learn more about herbology and charms, with only a few breaks where Harry had to ask what they preferred the food was done, all the food was cooked and Harry was handing out the last plate. After one meal was finished he put it on a stasis charm until the rest were done. Handing each plate to the people now seated at the table he scooped rice until the said enough and got everybody a drink earning a round of 'Thanks Harry-kun'.

Once the others were digging in he got himself a small bowl of rice before sitting on the counter and smiling at the friendly chatter. He focused many on the chopsticks though, still trying to figure them out. He could usually get a good few bites before he messed up now but it was still tricky.

Considering transfiguring it into a fork or spoon and glanced at the others eating with ease and resolved to learn how.

"Harry-kun this is great! Thanks!" Sakura and Kiba shouted to him and held up their empty plates in a kind of salute before placing them into the sink and leaning next to him on the counter. Sasuke followed soon after but sat back down facing them and nodding in thanks where Harry nodded back with another smile. When he thought nobody was looking he dropped it and rubbed his jaw, with the upcoming doom of the Dursley's making him somewhat depressed he wasn't used to smiling so much. Plus the fake ones were starting to get to him.

Naruto saw though since he was about to compliment the food again and frowned at the lack of happy go lucky expression his new friend usually wore. "It's almost as good as the ramen Harry-kun!" He called out and smiled when Harry responded with one.

Naruto didn't forget the look on Harry's face when he stopped smiling though.


	4. Training Naruto style!

**Hi! I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm trying to update faster(can you tell?[: ) so I actually have some of the next one written out as well! Woo! **

**Haven't really done this before so if I don't give satisfactory answers to the reviewers then sorry:( **

**Dark Neko 4000- I'm pretty sure it's going to be Naruto Harry, but that won't be for a while since they are only twelve and I don't particularly like relationships that young. Before they get together there might be smaller flings. **

**My solitude- Thanks! **

**Geetac- Thanks! **

**Princessbinas- Eurm, as fun as that sounds I don't think it happens in this chapter.. Don't lose hope though I might use it later.. [: **

**Irissiell- I really appreciate your opinion on Naruto! I went back and re-read some of the story to see if there are any major parts where I went wrong with him, or just in general didn't really capture him but I didn't see it. I think that I might see Naruto's character differently then you, so I might not be able to write Naruto the way you see him. I'm really sorry if how I'm making him is too off the mark to what you like, but I'm also not trying to get them how they are in the show/books. I'm doing how I think of them and they will progress that way. In the same way, Naruto did meet Kiba and them before because in flashbacks it shows them skipping school and playing together. They might not have been friends but they did know one another. And I introduced them because I generally picture Konoha as a smaller town kinda type(even if it's big) where people know each other. Sasuke went with them to learn more about the foreigner and Kiba mainly for the food and to learn. I hope the last part helps out with the Hokage's intentions too, he's aware that Naruto isn't top in the class (but do you see Sasuke teaching him?) but he is trying to help them both in more ways then one.**

**Alright, last thing I promise! I just wanted to give a shout out to Akatsuki's Foxy Musician for giving great advice and helping with this chapter! Thank you again if I haven't said it already!**

After they arrived back at the training place Kiba and Sasuke split up from the other three with a nod and a friendly wave. Kiba went back to what he was doing before he was invited to lunch- mainly playing/training with Akamaru, while Sasuke went back to ignoring everybody and training, hard, solo. They were both satisfied with the new information they had on the foreigner so they left the trio to train like before.

After the goodbyes of the two Harry clapped and turned to Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "So?" He asked.

"Wha- Oh! My turn to train you!" Naruto exclaimed and jumped up from where he sat down a second earlier. He forgot it was his turn and expected Sakura to instruct them more.

Sakura rolled her eyes with no real annoyance and grumbled a 'Baka' good naturally before setting down the books. "Alright Harry-kun and Naruto-kun I have to go for today. My part for now is done and I have to be home before 2 to do something with my mom. Bye!" She said that all fairly fast and ran before either (mainly Harry) could object.

"Ohhkay." Harry said and turned back to the blond who was looking him up and down. "What?"

"Harry-kun you will need to gain some more weight, and start working on your muscles. You have some started, hardly any fat and all but when you start eating more instead of gaining fat like you normally would we are going to make sure what you gain is useful! So to start we are going to catch you up to me then ask Sakura if we need to both improve after that." Naruto evaluated seriously before grinning at his friend. Harry himself looked a little surprised at the plan Naruto had, it was better then he expected. From what he saw earlier with the blond's character he expected something more 'on the spot'.

Harry nodded and waited for more instruction.

"So to start we're just going to see what you can already do. Endurance and all that, see how much your body can be pushed before you reach your breaking point." Naruto finished and looked apologetically at Harry before starting his instructions. "To start, do as many crunches you can- I'll count. Then sit-ups."

Harry waved off the apology smile and laid down on his back. He crossed his arms over his opposite shoulders and waited for the nod from Naruto to start. He pushed his shoulders and neck off the ground and heard a one from Naruto before dropping himself and doing over.

Naruto grinned as the black haired boy finally started to struggle with the crunches. He was well into the two thousands and the temperature was starting to drop. He considered stopping him at the one thousand but Harry hadn't even broken a sweat then so the blond was curious to see how far he could go. On muscles near the abdomen Naruto dubbed them okay and said as he trained they would develop more if he needed them but right now he wouldn't be held back by being weak in that area. He was still going to start him on sit-ups though because he said he would and it was a good workout.

"Great Harry-kun! We probably won't have to work on those to much then, but now we have to do sit-ups. Again do as many as you can on my count." He tried to stifle a laugh at Harry's defeated groan and settled for a wide smile and cheerful "One!" instead. After the first few while Harry glared daggers and Naruto only making the blond smile impossibly wide Harry stopped and focused more on the sit-ups. His midsection was still burning from all the crunches but these were much easier. And Naruto said to do as many as he could so he would- no skivving off just because it felt like his stomach was being ripped open over and over.

Naruto blinked wearily while saying "One thousand two hundred." He sent a glare at Harry who just rolled his eyes and pushed himself up for another one before flopping back down. The fun of making Harry exercise wore off in the twenties when Naruto was back to the boredom of sitting/standing and counting Harry's exercise. Harry was officially passing the physical so far. He probably wouldn't for running or leg strength or when they actually got to pushups but for now he was good. Watching Harry do another sit-up with ease the sweat from crunches drying instead of increasing he had enough.

"Fine! You pass this one too, just get on to push-ups. If we're lucky we might get to having you run laps before it's to dark to see!" Naruto grumbled and stood up to stretch. He forgot how bored he was a minute previous when he watched amused as Harry collapsed back and through his arm over his face. The raven boy mumbled something and mockingly Naruto leaned in "What Harry? Did you say something?"

Harry lifted his arm up just enough to send a glare at the blond before rolling over on his stomach. "Naruto, to do magic you need to learn wand movements, which in extreme cases could take up to hours of holding and waving a hand and arm around. Then on top of that during the summer all the chores I had to do, those built up loads of muscle. My arms will be just as fit." Harry said mockingly and pushed himself up with ease.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and laid down on his own stomach to make sure Harry would go deep enough to count it as a full push-up. "Go"

Harry turned his head and blinked away sweat to send Naruto a cocky grin. On his tenth pushup Harry got sick of the grumblings the blond was making and refused to do anything more if Naruto didn't do it with him. With that Naruto joined him as to not be bored and to get Harry to finish. Naruto was still counting and apparently held himself in too high regard, they were on seventy something and Naruto seemed about ready to quit.

"Sevent six, shut up Harry!" Naruto grunted as they both dipped again, their elbows rubbing slightly. Naruto looked longly on the ground for a second wishing he could lie down before pushing himself up. He was also dripping sweat and his palms hurt from digging into the ground.

"Didn't say anything." Harry replied and shifted his weight some relieving one of his hands from the pressure for a second before doing the same to the other. 'If only I was wearing the gloves..' he thought for a second before dipping again at the next number count.

"You'r eyes say enough, and that damned grin of yours!" Naruto grumbled. He heard Harry laugh a little from next to him and leaned toward him the next time the dipped. He almost expected Harry to fall, not to nudge back, harder.

Naruto almost tipped before he righted himself and shot a hard look at Harry. He didn't even wait until the dip before he shoved him back with his shoulder. Harry, expecting that dipped so Naruto only met air and laughed at the expression on the blond's face when there was nothing to meet. He laughed until the blond fell on him and made his arms give out because of the added weight. Harry went down with a 'umph' and a groan afterwards. He heard Naruto stifle a laugh as he tried to flip over to get off and as soon as he could manage Harry turned and sat up straight knocking the blond down. Without wasting time he got in position to hold him down.

"Why'd you push me?" He asked down at the blond who was struggling to get out from under Harry.

"You were being cocky!" Naruto said and tried to get away again. When Harry just held him tighter he sighed and looked back up at the boy.

"I don't think that is all though Naruto, I think you were trying to cheat. To knock me over so I wouldn't be able to continue the pushups." Harry said and looked consideringly at the blond. He tried to maintain that face while he mentally laughed, he knew Naruto wouldn't actually cheat. He would win by pure determination if not skill.

"I- N- It was yo- Didn't mea- I didn't cheat!" Naruto spluttered.

"Really? Promise?" Harry asked still not releasing his hold.

"Of course I wasn't! I was going to win anyway, why would I cheat?" Naruto said and grinned at the challenging look on his roommates face.

"Fine, as I refuse to do anymore pushups in fear of breaking skin on my hands I challenge you to a race. Not going fastest because that really is a obvious win for you, but to see who can fun the longest. On the roads, not in a forest." Harry said and sat up holding out his hand for the blond. He was still kneeling on him but the blond could sit up now to shale his head at least.

Naruto grinned at the challenge and sat up on one of his elbows taking Harry's hand with the other. "Challenge accepted." He said confidently. He was still surprised when Harry stood up suddenly still holding the blond's hand and drag gin Naruto up with him.

"Great! Shall we do it now?" Harry asked and started to stretch a little. After Harry tackled him any sign of Naruto's tiredness was gone and replaced with a playful energy.

"Sure! You'll probably only last a few minutes before you're panting so it won't be too long.." Naruto said and ducked from the swat Harry sent his way. When was done Harry loosening his muscles a little and Naruto copied the poses sometimes out of boredom they walked back to the village. Everybody would probably be home by this time and the stands closed, anybody else on the streets would be easy to go around.

Naruto drew a line on the outer street, it went in a circle around the town and connected to most of the other streets the weaved throughout Konoha. From how many times they passed that line would be the determiner of who ran the longest. Speed didn't matter, just distance.

"Alright, ready?" Harry asked and got ready.

"When you are!" Naruto said with a wide grin.

"Alright, go" Harry said and they started off. Naruto fan faster then Harry who was doing a fast paced jog. before the blond turned around out of sight he turned to stick his young out at Harry who just grinned and waved. If he went fast he would tire faster and not make it as far. Apparently Naruto didn't think so, but Harry was used to running.

Naruto panted heavily next to Harry who didn't look much better. It was well into the night but they still isn't stop running. Naruto as predicted started showing tiredness before Harry but it was very close. After Naruto starting tripping over and running into things he stopped going ahead and started going Harry's speed, which admittedly helped him a lot. Well, it might of had to do with the enchanted fire Harry had floating around them so they could see the ground. Either way both boys were nearing their end of running for hours on end, it had been nearly four hours after all. The pace they were currently going could hardly be called a jog, but neither wanted to give up and lose to the other. After going a few laps as fast as he could he slowed down to a even slower pace then Harry before they matched speeds and started running together.

"Naruto," Harry panted, "If we want Sakura to refrain from killing us tomorrow I think we should head back and continue this another time."

Naruto spared a glance at Harry before stopping and nodding. He bent down and rested his hands on his knees. Harry copied him for a moment but soon found that collapsing on the ground felt better.

"Naruto, how tired are you?" Harry asked after a minute where he caught his breath. Naruto who sat on the ground next to Harry looked at him oddly before answering.

"Not sure if I'm moving ever again."

"Mind if I try something? Never done it before and it's potentially dangerous but it will take us straight to your house without having to walk there." Harry felt for his magical core, and found it as full as it was this morning. It seemed that it already replenished itself from making lunch earlier. He, physically was exhausted but magically he could do anything.

Naruto looked at Harry with another sideways glance. "Harry-kun, will it kill us?" He asked seriously. He was up for anything really, but he wanted to be prepared for if they died and he started seeing ghosts everywhere.

Harry did his best to be confident. "Nah, at most you might lose an eyebrow. Maybe a toenail." _'Probably not a limb..' _Harry added in his head.

"Is it more magic?!" Naruto asked excitedly and looked eager.

Harry laughed a little before scooting closer to Naruto and grabbing his arm. "Hold on tight." He said before he focused on Naruto's room. He felt the familiar feel of being squeezed through a tube before they landed in a heap on the washed floor of the apartment.

"Couldn't have aimed for the bed Harry-kun?" Naruto grumbled before plopping himself on the bed and taking his shoes off. When he was done Harry was still on the same spot not willing to move. "Ne, Harry-kun?"

"Just give me a moment, side along took more out of me then I thought it would. I was still trying to get used to doing it myself." With that he let out a heavy sigh before walking to where his sleeping mat was and laid it down next to the bed like last time. "Night Naruto."

"Night Harry-kun. No more nightmares tonight though, okay?" The response he got was a grumble before he fell asleep.

Harry followed soon after.

The next morning Harry woke with a shiver. It took him a few moments to notice anything but the fact that he may have laid out his bed last night but he didn't bother getting under the now wrinkled blankets. After sitting up, rubbing his eyes and pushing his glasses up in the process, yawning with a jaw cracking force and identifying who the snoring blond was and why he wasn't at Hogwarts Harry finally got up to stretch. He did wince a little at the sore muscles, mainly his abdomen and legs, but also figured that being sore was a low price to pay for a full nights sleep. He hadn't had one since his first few weeks of Hogwarts were in his potions and defense classes he got headache. Before the stone incident his insomnia might have been from agitation but now they were filled with Tom Riddle. Or more commonly known as Lord Voldemort- the worst Dark Lord since Grindelwald.

Harry finished stretching his sore muscles and rolled up the mat putting it into the same corner as before. With the floor cleared he stepped over to his trunk where the bags of various things he got so far from Konoha were and where his trunk lay. While he didn't attract too much attention in his robes but it was true that most of the activates he did yesterday would have been hindered if he hadn't been wearing the outfit Sakura got for him. He still had it on in fact, so Harry sent a cleaning and ironing charm at them making them acceptable for another day's use. He did pull out the jacket they got to go with it though, the one he didn't bring around yesterday since it was summer, even in a different universe, and summers meant hot. Well, not summer nights apparently Harry thought and pulled the jacket on.

Now warming up he turned to the blond, the clock then back to Naruto. It was still early, around 7am if Sakura was coming the same time she did yesterday then she would be here in a couple hours. Naruto wouldn't wake before then, they worked hard yesterday and he seemed to sleep in mostly if yesterday was anything to go by. Breakfast right now would be a wasted effort then. Shrugging Harry opened his trunk and pulled out some of the books he brought with him, when he was in the company of the ninjas he didn't have a free moment for magic unless it was answering questions about it. Now, and if he had time after Naruto went to sleep in the future would be the times to study.

Searching through the books he brought he pulled out all the mandatory ones, the first three years of all of his classes. He kept the first and second ones in his trunk unlike most because the other option was leaving them at the Dursley's who would without a doubt, burn or find some other way to dispose of them. Stacking the books he carried them to the table (he had to make two loads) he sorted them by subject. He was doing good in most of his classes, transfiguration, charms, defense for sure, and okay in herbology. It might be a good chance to review the potions text books and maybe the herbolody ones. Professor Sprout was a easy going person and her class was easy to pass without learning to much so he didn't get much out of it, instead playing with his dorm mates. But after first year with their run in with Devils Snare he figured it would probably be good to put enough effort into the subject to actually learn what was being taught. Without Ron and the others it would be easier not to be distracted too. As for potions, well he'd been meaning to re-read those texts.

The potions master at Hogwarts might be a professional at the subject, but he wasn't a very good teacher. Most of the time they were assigned homework on the properties of some ingredient then they would brew a potion with said ingredient. While that might work for older years with first two it was just plain confusing. He didn't give any time to go over any questions they had so if they didn't get something they wouldn't unless they studies on their own, something doing with Hermione would be too long and just wouldn't happen with Ron. Plus, there was never a introductory on potions, nothing that said the difference between stirring counter clockwise and clockwise, or the difference between a dash or a pinch. Without knowing those it was hard to understand how to properly brew something halfway decent.

Then of course there was the fact that the professor seemed to hate him, but as seen in his first year and second year defense class, he was perfectly able to excel in a subject taught by incompetent teachers.

With that Harry decided to go over the potion and herbology books before moving on to the other subjects. Before reaching towards the pile of books he decided to study he absently conjured a alarm that would alert him to when it would be time to start on breakfast. It wouldn't make any noise as to not wake up Naruto but it would send a sting through him until he canceled it.

Ronald Weasley, 6th child of the Weasley clan and youngest boy sat at the table waiting for the family owl Errol to arrive. He and one of his best friends Hermione had been anxiously writing to each other since they got back for the summer holidays. They were both trying to piece together and clues as to why their other best friend Harry hadn't been on the scarlet train that took them back to the train station where they would be picked up and brought home. At first they tried not to worry to much on it, just that year he and Ron didn't ride the train to Hogwarts and found a different sort of transportation to the magical school. Perhaps Harry had done the same thing, again.

On the ride the ignored that Harry would have brought at least one of them along if he had planned something and all the times where it made it quite obvious that their raven haired friend was a trouble magnet. They concluded that Harry's relatives had probably somehow gotten in contact with the school and requested that Harry be brought straight to his home, skipping the traditional train ride. With what they heard about his relatives, and seen, they didn't like magic and probably didn't want to be so near to the crowd of wizards that would be there to pick up their wards. It made since and they were satisfied with the explanation until they got off the train and while heading toward their own families caught sight of Harry's.

Without a glance they both turned to make a beeline toward them to ask why they were there. Harry was supposed to already be home. Right?

After the whale of the man stopped ranting about the troublesome, ungrateful child who did nothing but cause trouble the smaller whale in the group put in his two cents and mentioned that maybe in a end of the year stunt his cousin had finally done them all a favor and gotten himself killed. Instead of being scolded like Ron and Hermione expected they were shocked when all three of them looked considerably happier and started away with the aunt mentioning getting ice cream on the way home to celebrate.

Naturally that didn't suit well with either of the to kids who made a quick promise to write before heading to their families in a daze again.

And so they had, and that was why two weeks later Ron was sitting at the table anxiously waiting to hear if his friend had anything more to say about the disappearance of their friend. As soon as they got home Ron tried to send Harry a letter, there was no hero-Dobby this summer to block the letters. Errol simply flew around in a circle before coming back in and chirping in confusion. Ron took that letter and penned a new one to Hermione explaining the strange behavior.

As far as the red head new the only reason that would happen would be because the person was surrounded by exceptionally powerful words, the person was in the same place as the sender or the person didn't exist. Even if Harry were dead Errol would send it to the body or grave. He added that bit to the letter to Hermione and they have been bouncing ideas back and forth from then trying to figure out where their friend was. Each idea was more outlandish then the last and they were getting no where.

Ron jerked and was brought out of his musings when the familiar crash landing sound or Errol hitting the window startled him. In a flash he was up and at the window groping to pull the owl back in to give it some water and to get the letter.

Hastily opening it he read;

_Ron,_

_I cannot believe we hadn't thought of this before, honestly it's obvious, we need to write to Professor Dumbledore! If he isn't already aware of Harry's disappearance he needs to know. What if He really does have him? I doubt he doesn't know yet, but with any luck maybe Professor Dumbledore does know where he is! We lost track of him when we were still at Hogwarts remember? And I know you mentioned Malfoy doing something I doubt he would have been able to kidnap him under everybody's noses. Even if he is a Slytherin Harry has his dumb luck to get him out of danger and I don't believe Malfoy is strong enough to counter that. I don't have a owl handy so it will have to be you that sends it. And my parents are taking my sister and I on another family vacation, though they won't tell us where so when you do reply make sure you have big news. We might be going far and I don't think it would be healthy for poor Errol to have to make to many unnecessary long distance delivers. I think even the journeys from our to houses is starting to take its toll on him. _

_Anyway, maybe you should ask your dad as well. We haven't considered that he might know something yet either, he does work in the Ministry doesn't he? Maybe Harry finally was taken away from those awful relatives of his. _

_Remember to do your homework,_

_Hermione_

_P.S- I've finished most of mine. the transfiguration was was particularly fascinating so it's taking me a bit longer. And Ronald, Don't slack off on the potions just because of your grudge on Professor Snape. It's an important subject!_

Ron dropped the letter and sat there for a second before banging his head on the table. They'd lost Harry at _Hogwarts_! Of course Dumbledore would know something! Quickly Ron looked for some fresh parchment and a inked quill before penning a letter to the headmaster. When he was done he looked for the bird before sighing. Errol was passed out next to the water dish Ron filled for him before. With Hermione's words of the journeys taking a toll on him Ron picked him up and place him farther away from the window so the light wouldn't wake him as it filled the room and took the letters up to his room so he could send one of them later. With most of the worry of Malfoy getting to Harry and doing something to him Ron fell asleep faster then he had been able to for the past weeks.

Albus Dumbledore was currently sitting at his desk trying to unstick some lemon drops. He ran out a few days ago and had to go to muggle London to get some more, successfully buying out a stores whole stock of them. He got more then a few bewildered looks but he was used to that and instead thought only on how good the sour treats would be.

Now though, he was forced to sit at his desk and unstick them all. He had a specialize bag that he designed himself where he kept all of them but instead of dumping the bags right into the magic one he resolved to unstick them all first so later he wouldn't have to wait to pop the delicious candy in him mouth. The bag had a special assortment of spells on it to keep them from re-sticking, spilling, melting, getting a stale flavor and from being stolen. Everybody he knew that could get close enough to try to steal them repeatedly turned them down and said they preferred different things but Albus had a suspicion that wasn't true. They were probably trying to lure him into false confidence before robbing him of the delectable candy, but Albus being older and wiser then them all predicted that and is now predicted from their slippery hands.

Albus twisted a pair of two particularly stuck drops before popping them both into his mouth. He didn't bother reaching in for more since he already knew the bag was empty. Instead he banished it and looked at the specialized bag that was almost full. It had a expansion charm on it so nearly full meant a few hundred pieces of the delectable candy. It would last him a few weeks, probably. He waved his hand at the bags he had yet to un stick and sent them to a warded cabinet to be unstuck when he started running low again.

With his desk clear and his familiar gone the office seemed quite boring. The walls were covered in various contraptions, making the room seem alive and hyper. Albus instead of finding something he probably should be doing sat back to think some more on what his old friend the Hokage said.

He had asked if in return for letting Harry learn their secrets and training there if he could try and use Harry to help one of his villagers. It seemed that there was a kyubi attack a few years back and in a desperate attempt to stop it they sealed it in a newborn infant. It ended up killing the sealer with happened to be his father and his mother died in the battle as well leaving him an orphan. An orphan that was despised by the village. The Hogake explained that though less now there were at first many requests from all sorts of people to kill the baby. He was treated unfairly and although only the adults knew about his tailed companion the little kids were smart enough to realize their parents didn't like him so they shouldn't either.

So far he had grown up alone and bullied. Seeking attention the only way he could get it, by pranking. After explaining the situation of the villager, who was only Harry's age, he said he wanted to have Harry room with him and be taught by him despite the villager not being the highest in his class. In any regards. Albus, of course agreed immediately thinking on how if instead of the Magical side of Britain hailing Harry as a hero the young Potter would probably be treated much the same way. People saying he was going to be a dark lord worse then Voldemort and that's why he tried to kill him young, instead of being in awe of it they could have feared his power.

So Albus agreed and hoped that instead of just the villager or as he was told his name later, Naruto being helped by young Harry that the ninja hero would be able to help the wizard one just as much. He had seen Harry drop the smile that seemed to always be on his face. He saw the young Potter make sure he only noticeably understood things after young Granger and never the first. He saw the way in his very first few months at Hogwarts how hard he tried to be like everybody, not speaking his own thoughts in fear of being shunned.

Even this past year Harry acted like that and when he was ostracized showed to much forgiveness afterwards. He wanted to be accepted to much. Maybe pairing two heroes who didn't grow up the way they should have would help them both.

**Please review? Chapters will be faster if you do, I promise!**


End file.
